Keeping Warm
by duskbutterfly
Summary: Oliver returns after a mission and walking in all he can see is a crumpled figure wearing a hoodie with their head resting on the desk in front on the computer monitors. Naturally, he assumes the worst but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? Complete Olicity FLUFF. [Crossposted to Tumblr under my username Intangibel]


**AN: **This idea stuck in my head and I just couldn't shake it loose. I'm contemplating also writing Oliver's side, but I'm not sure. I originally wrote this from Felicity entering American Apparel and her struggle not to put the hoodie on once she had it - but this version took over ;)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, The Arrow is owned by CW an adaption of DC Comic's Green Arrow so between them, they have the rights all tied up and I represent neither of them.

* * *

'Felicity?'

Disoriented Felicity jerked her head off her desk, she must have fallen asleep - how had she not heard her alarm go off?! Hang on. Felicity blinked rapidly, not understanding what she was seeing. The timer was still going, she technically was supposed to have 15 more minutes before Oliver and John and Roy got back and yet that was definitely Oliver's voice and his boots crashing down the stairs at speed.

'Felicity!'

Spinning her chair round she automatically started to get up thinking he was still halfway across the room only to discover he was actually standing right behind her which pretty much meant she was on top of him by standing up which put her off balance and the obvious way to steady herself was to grab on to him - well actually, his jacket but still.

'This is so not what it looks like.' Felicity said attempting to take a step back and completely forgetting the chair was right behind her.

Strong arms banded around her waist and pulled her back into Oliver's chest, and for a moment she felt completely safe - until she realised he'd had to put one leg between hers to stop them both going down and her arms had somehow wound up around his neck and her cheek was resting right over his heart.

She was _so_ going to die of humiliation one of these days.

'You've made it this far ok, maybe you should be more concerned about not looking where you are going instead.' Felicity felt as well as heard the sardonic rumble of his voice and realised she had, yet again, put her foot squarely into her mouth. Without even realising she'd spoken aloud. Taking a deep breath and checking both feet were planted firmly on the ground so she didn't embarrass herself even more thoroughly by making the same mistake twice in a row, Felicity detached her arms from his neck moving them to the slightly more neutral zone of his elbows and lent back. It was the closest she could actually get to stepping away from Oliver given there was still no space behind her and he hadn't moved back. Looking up into Oliver's face she saw he had the cute confused expression where he wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to be frowning or smiling.

'I'm fine I just, figured I'd put my head down for a minute when I knew you guys were all on your way back and all the bad guys were safely tied up in knots. And apparently you weren't with Dig and Roy so when I pinged their phones to get an ETA so I could make sure I was awake when everyone got back - that didn't go to plan. And you saw me sleeping and kind of freaked out and then I accidentally jumped you - not jumped as in jumped your bones, even though I did kind of end up wrapped around you like a pretzel -' Felicity's eyes jammed shut and she could feel her cheeks flame as she realised what she had just said, especially given how they were still standing, 'Oh, god I need a new brain!'

'How about we start with something easier then, like the hoodie.'

'Oh, no.' Felicity whispered.

Somewhere in the last few minutes she'd completely forgotten she was still wearing the hoodie. Such close proximity to Oliver really did scramble her brains.

'It's really cold down here and everyone else has hoodies and I've been eyeing yours off - not that I'd ever do something weird like wear your clothes but I was walking past American Apparel on my way here and it seemed like the perfect idea to get one of my own except you'd already stolen grey, Roy has red, Dig has black, Laurel and Sara definitely own yellow, Helena is purple and Isabel and Slade put me off orange permanently so I was going to get blue. They had this navy one which totally matched my eyes -' Felicity peeked up at Oliver's face, she'd addressed the majority of that speech to his jacket so far.

'Your hoodie doesn't look very navy to me.' Oliver said, running his hand up the dark green fabric that covered her arm till his fingers were within reach of the cotton hood, tugging it gently to free the end of her ponytail that had gotten caught up in it when she'd taken that ill-fated step backwards. A hood that was an identical forest green to the one he was wearing.

Felicity bit her lip, she had to explain but it sounded ridiculous. With a sigh she decided the truth was still better than trying to come up with a lie on the spot, which was something they definitely did have in common.

'I had the blue one in my hand and I was about to walk to the counter when I saw this one at the back of the rack and I only meant to try it on. I've always wondered what you saw when you were wearing yours and figured that given Roy initially used his hoodie it would be a decent approximation given the hood on these sweaters is always so much bigger than my head. Next thing I knew I was walking out of American Apparel and instead of the blue one I had the green one. And when I realised I'd mixed them up I was already cutting it fine to get here on time and so I decided I'd take it back tomorrow and just be cold tonight. But then the mission turned into an impromptu stakeout because the jewel thieves decided to push their break-in back by two hours and you wanted to catch them in the act so we had to wait -'

'And you got too cold so you figured, why not.' Oliver interrupted gently, shifting a finger under her chin so she had to meet his eyes, 'and you set an alarm so you could take it off before I got back.'

Felicity couldn't figure out why Oliver was smiling at her. She had pretty much admitted she'd bought the hoodie because it was a facsimile of his which was a total overshare because they weren't in that kind of partnership, the personal kind where it was totally ok to be wearing the other person's clothes. She tried not to lean into his fingers which were supporting her jaw. But it was really hard not to when he started swiping his thumb back and forth like that, practically caressing her.

'Nobody. Not me, not anyone at QC or anywhere else gets to tell you what to wear or how to wear it. Remember that.'

Felicity huffed out a laugh, incredibly relieved he wasn't angry about the hoodie because that would have been totally understandable if he had been, his hood wasn't some cosplay costume it represented everything he'd given up, everything he'd lost and the burden that responsibility of taking care of Starling City placed on him. And it was nice that he was trying in some small way to let her know he knew about what they'd said about the length of her skirts being responsible for her "promotion" at QC and disagreed with that assessment. She'd already known he didn't see it that way but it was nice to hear it all the same. For all his insistence everything had to be done his way she had never heard a single put down come out of those lips, he'd been a playboy but never a misogynist. A former playboy who was currently rubbing tiny circles on the underside of her jaw making it really hard to concentrate on any one train of thought.

In her momentary distraction she didn't see him begin to move until his lips grazed her temple just above her ear, his voice dropping to a whisper. 'Besides, I like seeing you wearing my green, Felicity.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts, as always :) **


End file.
